The present invention relates to improvements in permanent mold casting systems of the type shown in our issued Canadian Pat. No. 1,092,782 and our U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,288 of Dec. 8, 1981. In the above-mentioned patents, a linear, permanent mold casting system is disclosed in which parallel operating and return lines or tracks are utilized for movably supporting mold wagons or carriers. Shuttle cars are used to transfer each of the mold wagons or carriers to one end of the return line or track from the operating line or track and for subsequently transferring each of the mold carriers from the terminal end of the return line or track to the start of the operating line or track.